


Why Iron Man can eat Spongebob's entire yellow asshole

by InternationalMostlyNastyPeople



Category: Iron Man (Movies), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, but this is my side of the argument, eat my ass vic, i doubt anyone reads the spongebob tag, the CORRECT SIDE, we r raiding the tony stark tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalMostlyNastyPeople/pseuds/InternationalMostlyNastyPeople
Summary: Ken: "the Spongebob movie is the greatest film of all time"Vic: "The first SpongeBob movie was amazing but I can write an essay on why iron man is better"Mira: "essay writing contest!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losermage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losermage/gifts).



> jsyk mira hasnt graded these yet
> 
>  
> 
> (stares)

The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a timely classic for audience of all sorts; it not only has musical elements incorporated into the film as well as an assortment of genres (such as the following; drama, fantasy, comedy and action) and it caters to any kind of viewer regardless of age. The series' creator, Stephen Hillenburg, declined Paramount Pictures offer to produce a film but in 2002 he gave in and accepted the offer, thus creating the best movie ever made on this pitiful planet. 

An array of famous actors star in the movie, including the original cast of the televised series, to Scarlett Johansson (who plays an insignificant and small role in the less better film, Iron Man), Alec Baldwin, Jeffrey Tambor, and arguably the best addition and hero of the story, David Hasselhoff, a German icon. To prove that this movie is the best film ever created and ever will be, Clancy Brown also stars in it and will be voicing the protagonists' father in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Iron Man stars a few prominent roles as well, but they aren't graced with The Hasselhoff. 

The premise of the film is that the series' main antagonist, Plankton, gets a hold of King Triton's magical crown and hides it in Shell City, then framing Mr. Krabs for the crime. He is imprisoned after telling Spongebob he is too much of a "kid" to handle the role of manager (giving it to Squidward), and albeit his anger towards his boss he still comes to his rescue and offers to bring the crown back to the King and clear Mr. Krabs' name. In the meantime Plankton finally gets a hold of the Krabby Patty formula and Begins wreaking havoc in Bikini Bottom (now dubbed 'Planktopolis'). There are countless of classic and hilarious one-liners throughout the film, such as Patrick asking Mindy (Princess and daughter of King Triton and the heroes' aid) if she'd be interested in "seeing his underwear" (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie). This movie also features the new addition of Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, where the heroes find themselves in early on in the film and use it as a power later on. Although it is never shown again in the cartoon series or the movie's sequel it still remains a classic staple to the SpongeBob universe. 

As lighthearted as this film is meant to be it has its fair share of tearjerkers; for instance SpongeBob and Patrick find themselves on the verge of death (which is quite grim for only a PG movie.) However, through the power of their friendship (a very important theme in the film) they overcome death and not only save themselves but countless other prisoners trapped in Shell City. Their bond is a prominent feature as it comes up at another very emotional and pivotal moment in the movie where Plankton enslaves the most powerful being alive, King Triton, to destroy SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob uses this opportunity to distract everyone, including the main antagonist, to give a heartfelt speech: "...Cause I did what everyone said a kid couldn't do! ...So yeah, I'm a kid, and I'm also a a goofball...but most of all I'm...a goofy goober!" (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie). He then breaks into the final musical score of the movie, "Goofy Goober Rock," a parody of Twisted Sister's classic song, "I Wanna Rock." Through the power of dance and song, SpongeBob and Patrick destroy Plankton, his henchmen and the helmet used to control King Triton and freeing him. Their song, "Goofy Goober Rock," is a classic in today's society and every loyal SpongeBob SquarePants fan knows of it. Not only it's fame but for the music video, Patrick, a masculine character, wears high heels and fishnets - something practically unheard of in 2004. He had a hand in breaking the stereotype that feminine clothes are only for women. (Did Iron Man do that? No).

The movie grossed a total of $85,417,988 in the United States alone and $140,161,792 worldwide. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie remains one of the "sixth highest grossing animated TV adaption of all time." Does Iron Man have that? No. He has shitty cartoons. Not to mention, the animation done in this film is flawless, seamless but is just as marvelous as the television series. It also received many positive reviews (unlike the rest of the Iron Man movies,) and Roger Ebert, a famous American film critic, gave a stellar review on it: "All of this happens in jolly animation with bright colors and is ever so much more entertaining than you are probably imagining...the movie is likely to be more fun than you expect." While it had not reached the enormous profit Iron Man collected (which is understandable considering this movie is marketed towards kids), it is still a classic for families of any nationality and especially fans of the SpongeBob series. The movie won't be remade as it is so good, while Iron Man has three movies already and in ten or twenty years will be remade into a new movie series for money. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was made simply for bringing joy to its colorful audience. And the sequel doesn't suck. 

This concludes the essay on why Tony Stark and Vic can eat Spongebob's entire yellow and holey ass. Thank you for reading my first essay in three years. Tony Stark is a poopy bum bum


End file.
